


Light of my life

by torchesandblackdogs



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchesandblackdogs/pseuds/torchesandblackdogs
Summary: A poem about Vlad and Lisa





	Light of my life

A drop of light fell through the dark,  
And landed atop my head.  
It ran down my brow as I raised my face,  
And dripped into my eye.  
It blinded me,  
A pain so sweet,  
I no longer saw the dark –  
And through this pain,  
The light so bright,  
Everything else faded away.  
I kept it safe while it kept me warm,  
It sparkled and shone,  
No monsters dared go near –  
None except I,  
And in our little space,  
This light began to grow  
It grew so big it could wrap around me,  
An embrace of pure light and pure dark,  
But as it held me, I felt my darkness fade as well  
So much so that only black scars remained.  
My sweet light kissed my every scar,  
And caressed my cheek with such a warm flame,  
I felt myself burning from the inside,  
A burn I had not felt for such a long time.  
As my body burned, my scars began to fade  
Remnants of someone I no longer knew,  
An old friend now a stranger to me.  
My light lifted me from my pit,  
And I did not realise how heavy I had felt until now  
Now I could fly,  
I could soar,  
And my heart did sing  
I left my light for just a moment,  
But when I flew back my light was gone  
The darkness grew, creeping quickly  
Claiming back what the light had took from it  
Engulfing me in a desperate embrace,  
Dragging me down, crawling inside me  
The darkness sought my faded scars  
It tore them open, wider than before  
It burned inside me like ice  
I felt my heart freeze  
And I lowered my head,  
Never daring again to up again.

**Author's Note:**

> (constructive feedback is super super welcome!!)


End file.
